


Gavin-Sitting

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, This gon' be great.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin slips and cracks his head while the Ramsey's are out, Ray steps up to look after him<br/>What will happen when he finds out how much of a handful Gavin really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's not talking, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, please leave Kudos if you think this is good, this is my first fic in this fandom and I would love feedback!

Ray sat nervously as he looked around the hospital lobby. The room had two T.V's, both muted and playing the news, a small play area in the corner for the kids, and a coffee table with old magazines lazily thrown on it. The only sound in the room was the occasional cough or the receptionist's phone ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Michael a text.

_'Hey, you up?'_

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.  
a few minutes later, his phone vibrated.

___'I am now, what's up dickhead? _'__ _ _

Before Ray could reply a nurse stepped into the waiting room, not looking up from her clipboard as she spoke. "Mr. Narvaez?" Ray got up and walked to the nurse. She smiled up at him "You're here to see Gavin free, right?" Ray took a deep breath. "Yes."  
She nodded and motioned him forward. "Right this way."

Ray followed her down the hallway, he took this time to text Michael back.

_'I'm at the hospital, Gavin fell and hit his head.'_

"Mr.Free has just gotten out of surgery, his report says although he did crack his skull, the damage was minor. So that means he will be able to go home tonight." A smile curled across her face when she heard Ray breath a sigh of relief. "He is still unconscious, he will be waking up soon."

She stopped outside the door. "Here we are. Room B28, block H. Just ask a doctor if you need directions back to the lobby." And with a smile, she left.

Ray slowly opened the door and slid inside. It was dark, the only light coming from the T.V that was playing 'Friends' at a low volume. Ray's eyes adjusted to the dark room and he focused on the sleeping form in the bed. He moved slowly over to the desk in the corner and pulled out the chair, moving it to the side of Gavin's bed and sitting down.

Gavin stirred and Ray swore under his breath, he'd woken the boy up. Gavin sat slowly and rubbed his eyes. Ray leaned over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "Hey Gavin."

Gavin nearly jumped out of his bed, his eyes locked on Ray's and he scooted against the bed railing and made a sort of whimpering yell. "G-Gavin, Gavin calm down!"  
Ray reached out to touch him, but the boy flinched away from his touch, his yelling dying down to soft whimpering.

Ray slowly held out his hand to the Brit. "Shh, calm down, it's just me."  
Gavin looked at Ray's outstretched hand for what seemed like hours, it was getting hard to hold it up. Finally, hesitantly, he slowly reached his hand out and placed it on top of Ray's _ _ _ _ _ _._ _ _ _ _ _

"What's gotten into you, man, Did they put that much drugs into ya?" Ray chuckled, the look on Gavin's face indicated that he had no idea what Ray was talking about. Ray raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Hey, you hear me?"  
Concern gripped Ray's heart, why was Gavin acting like this, why didn't he seem to remember him?

Gavin gripped his hand tightly, flashing a childish smile.

The doctor in and looked at the two, before heaving a sigh and looking to Ray.

_____"He's not speaking, is he?"_____


	2. A real handfull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin lets Ray know how much of a hand full he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this just being fluff, the fun is in the next chapter, but this is pretty okay
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"They said he had memory loss because of where he hit his head. He doesn't remember how to speak, and he doesn't seem to remember me in the slightest bit....the nurse gave me some child's vocabulary flash cards, I need to run through those with him a few times and see if it can rejog is memories on how to speak."

Michael's end was silent, Ray could hear the worry and concern laced in his voice.

"I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you two assholes."

"Bring food, or I'll make Gavin think you guys bang."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

Michael grumbled hung up. Ray chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked down at Gavin. They had given him sleeping pills before they left so the cabride home wouldn't stress him out. His head was resting on Ray's shoulder, mouth parted slightly.

When the cab pulled into Ray's apartment complex he payed the cab driver and got out, jogging to the other side to open Gavin's door. He tried to wake the sleeping brit, but to no avail. So he picked Gavin up bride style and headed upstairs. After finally getting the door open while still holding Gavin, he walked into the apartment and sat on the couch, gently moveing Vav to lay down on the couch with his head in his lap. 

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Vav?" Ray threaded his fingers through the boys hair, smiling slightly as he felt th boy lean into his hand. A few minutes later Gavin's eyes lazily opened, he smiled up at Ray. "Hi." Ray waved at him, Gavin giggled and grabbed his waving hand, holding it close to him. Witch made Ray chuckle, he felt like he was playing with a baby.

Watching Gavin play with his hand made him look really...cute.

Ray shook the thought out of his head, what the fuck did he just think?

He looked back down at Gavin. "My name is Ray, can you say Ray?" Ray cooed in a soft voice. "R...Ra...Raaaa...y...Ray." Gavin looked up at him, seeking approval. "Yes, Ray!" Ray smiled and pointed at himself. Gavin flashed a big smile and pointed up at him, almost poking his glasses. "Ray!"

Then Gavin pointed at himself, a questioning look on his face. When Ray mirrored his confusion, the boy sat up and pointed at Ray. "Ray!" Ray nodded. "Yes, my name is Ray." Then Gavin pointed back to himself, looking back up to Ray with the same look of being unsure. Ray's eyes lit up. "Oh, your asking for your name!" He pointed at the brit. "Gavin"

"Gaa...vi..n...Gaaaavin...Gavin!" Gavin laughrd, pointing back to the dark haired boy. "Ray." Then back to himself.  "Gavin!" Ray chuckled. "Very good!" 

 

Suddenly a loud grumble caught thier attention and Gavin rapped his arms around his stomach, looking down. It rumbled again and Gavin started to whine. He scooted over to the american and grabbed his hand, putting it to his stomach with another whine. Ray smiled and got up, his hand still on Gavin's stomach. This really was like taking care of a baby, and as much as he tried to deny it...The way Gavin was acting...somehow....it made him kinda hot.

"You idiot, your hungry!" Ray chuckled, removing his hand from the brit's tummy and grasping his hand, leading him over to the kitchen. He sat Gavin down at the table. "Stay here." Ray ruffled his hair and went to open the fridge, pulling out a bowl of frozen meatballs. "Alright, pasta it is then."  

 

 

Ray whipped around to get the spaghetti and found his face inches away from Gavin's. His heart raced and he backed up, Gavin followed him untill Ray hit the counter. The older man giggled and placed his hands on either side of the dark haired boy. "Ray." He purred, leaning in and nuzzling the crook of his neck. Ray shut his eyes, swallowing. What was Gavin doing!? The brit nipped and sucked on his neck and Ray gasped,  dropping the bowl of meat balls. Gavin snatched the dropping bowl and bolted in a giggling fit.

 Ray sood there; shocked. Had Gavin just seduced him?!

 Ray ran into the living room, Vav was no where in sight. "Gavin where the hell did you go!? Those meatballs need to be heated up before you can eat them!" 

Eventually Ray found Gavin and got the meatballs back. He led him back to the kitchen.  He got the vocab flashcards and opened them up, spreading them out infront of the sandy haired boy. "I hope to god you somehow remember how to read." 

 Ray got out the spaghetti and started to prepare dinner, after a minute or two he heard Gavin quietly going through the cards. "B...baall...ball...D...og...dog....shed...sw...swing."

 Ray Smiled and continued making dinner, listening to Gavin learn to speak again. He eventually got lost in making the meal, he had actually never seen Gavin eat spaghetti and meatballs. He hoped he did, otherwise he would have to go back and make something eles for dinner, and that would be a real bitch. When Ray tuned back in to Gavin's lesson, his face went red.

 "B...low...job...blowjob....sixty...nining...orgsm...or...gasm....orgasm"

Ray quickly turned around to see where the fuck Gavin was getting these terms from. He was no longer reading from flashcards but from small peices of paper, Ray ran over and snatched them from the brit, earning a small whine of annoyance from the boy.

 

The cards had sexual terms and brief descriptions of them. Ray flipped one of them over and found a small note written on the back. 

 

_I hope these help your boyfriend get back into "the swing of things"  ;)  -Your nurse, Elli_

_  
_Ray cursed under his breath, Boyfried?

 _Really?_ he took a deep breath and gathered up the cards, putting the flashcards back into the the box and the...other...cards in his back pocket. Gavin didn't need those...

 

He set the table and Gavin stared down at the food with a wide eyes, then dug in, taking a handfull and shoveling it into his mouth...Ray facepalmed himself  "Don't even remember how to eat properly,huh?" Ray asked the boy, even though he knew that Gavin wouldn't understand him. Ray batted the brit's hands away from his food and whiped them off for him, even though he was whining about not being able to eat the whole time. 

 

Ray stuck his fork in Gavin's spaghetti,  twirling a fork-full and putting it to Gavin's lips. "Open." Ray commanded,  Gavin opened his mouth and ate the spaghetti. Good, he can understand the basics. He continued to feed the boy untill he moved away when he brought the food to him. 

 He cleared Gavin's plate and set it in the sink. Then he herd his stomach  grumble, looking back at his plate and realizing thathis food was untouched. He went back to the table and sat down, jabbing his fork into the spaghetti, but Gavin batted his hand away and took the plate from him. Ray reached to get it back but Gavin held it away. Gavin reached for the fork with the other hand and pulled out a fork full of spaghetti, quickly putting it to Ray's lips. "Open." Gavin ordered,  just as he had been instructed too earlier. 

Ray hesitated,  but opened his mouth and let Gavin feed him his dinner. When Gavin ran out of food to feed him with he gave back the plate and Ray put it in the sink. The dark haired boy cleaned off the dishes and put them away, turning around to smile at the brit, who was smiling at him.

"Alright." Ray looked at him. "Now comes the complicated part."

 

 

"Bath time."

 


	3. Out If One Sticky Situation....And Into Another. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time!  
> what will happen when this hot bath turns from warm reunion to a steamy mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks away, Blushing.* Soooo....I may have gotten a bit out if hand with the smut. >.>  
> But I hope you all like it.
> 
> For my best friend: Katy <3
> 
> P.S: Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes...I made this in the wee hours of the morning.

Ray led Gavin to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter before going to turn on the faucet. He waited for the water to get warm, a red tint caught his cheeks as he thought about what he was about to do. He was about to strip his friend and give him a scrub down. He shook his head to get the thoughts out and tried to keep his mind off, when the water was hot enough Ray took his hand out of the water and focused on the brit who was swinging his legs and looking at the door.

He went over to him and put a hand on the boy's knee. Smiling as he looked at Ray with those brilliant green eyes and his stupid smile. Why couldn't he forget how to make Ray feel weak in the knees?

Vav cupped X-Ray's cheeks in his hand and giggled. "Ray!" Gavin giggled and pulled Ray forward into a kiss. Ray frooze, stunned. Before he could react Gavin pulled away and fumbled with something in his pocket. Ray watched, half dazed. 

"Kiss!" Gavin pointed to the tiny piece of paper with the word on it. The dark haird boy adjusted his glasses to look at the discription that bad been scribbled under it. 

_when you touch your lips to someone elses to show  affection for said person._

_  
_Ray blushed and looked down, this ccouldn't be happening, why does his sexuality have to be thrown for a loop right now? He wasn't gay....and even if he was, this would be taking adavtage of Gavin, he couldn't do that to him....but that didn't matter, because he **was. not. gay!** He looked back and took a deep breath, pointing to the tub. "Bath" he staited. "Baaaaath!' Gavin repeated, thinking the word over. Ray plucked Gavin's shirt. "No clothes." Gavin looked down at his shirt. "No...no clothes" He looked back up at Ray, who nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. "No clothes."

Gavin got the message and lifted his arms up, letting Ray pull his shirt   off. Ray waved off another blush as he scanned over the boys chest, a bit more hairy then he imagined, but...he kept his mind off it and tossed the shirt aside. He moved 

to unbuckle the mans pants. The older boy hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders to steady himself.

 

In one swift motion, Ray tugged Gavin's pants off his hips. The boy shivered at the sudden cold air contact. The younger male got his fingers on the hem of Gavin's boxers and tugged them down as well, leaving the brit fully naked infont of him. 

 

Ray, against his better judgment, looked the boy over. He was slender, a bit darker then he was, and pretty well toned for someone who never went the gym. Ray stopped himself when he feared his gaze was getting to low and looked back up at Vav's face. He was standing there, a smile plastered on his face.

 

 

Ray took his hand and led him over to the bath, helping him in. "Ok, washcloth...washcloth.." Ray rumaged around the bathroom, looking for the cloth, but it was nowhere to be found. _Washcloths don't just fucking vanish, where the hell is it?_  He looked back to make sure the other boy hadn't drowned himself and found him giggling to himself....using the washcloth as a hat...X-Ray couldn't help but laugh himself. 

 

"I'd say you are acting like a dumbass, but I'm pretty sure that if you wern't a gaint 2 year old right now you'd still do that." Ray walked back over and sat down next to the tub, grabbing the washcloth from his head and dabbing it in the warm water. He wanted to clean that cut on his head before he put soap on the cloth. He gently ran the cloth over Gavin's stitches, causing the older male to whine and grab Ray's hand. "I'm sorry, buddy, but we don't need that getting infected." He ran it over a few more times just to be sure and then soaped up the cloth.

 

 

He started by cleaning the boy's face, he was tired of looking at the dried spaghetti sause on his cheeks. Then, he moved to the boy's neck and shoulders. "I wonder when you'll get your memories back." He talked, obviously to himself. Gavin was too busy examining the bubbles that formed in the water to notice. Ray sighed andnmoved to his chest, going in a big circular motion with the cloth that caused Gavin to purr. "I don't mind taking care of you, don't get me wrong...I just...I don't want you to forget all the fun times we've had." He smiled slightly as he washed each arm.

 

"Like the time we put one of those pressure sensored vibrating pads under the cushion of Ryan's couch so he had to sit on it the whole Let'sPlay, and by the end of it we were sure by the way he ran out that he had creamed his pants!" Ray laughed, moving down to Gavin's hips. "Or the time you got packets of lube from a fan, so you shot it in Michael's eye during AHWU."

 

Ray was loosing himself in the memories..."Or...or all those times, with the Lads Action Newsteam.."  Ray took his free hand and removed his glasses, whiping his blurry eyes, witch he shut tight to allow no more tears to flow. Why was he crying? These memories felt so distant and unreal now...

 

The boy felt a hand cup his cheek, thumb brushing away a stray tear. "Ray.." He heard Gavin's voice. Ray looked up, Gavin took his hand and took the washcloth, setting it down before moving Ray's hand to rest or his heart. "Ray" Gavin's eyes pleaded to his brown ones. He took his hand off of Ray's, which stayed on Gavin's chest, and pointed to himself. "Gavin." He smiled. Ray couldn't help but let more tears run...Gavin was telling him he was in his heart.Then pointed to Ray. "Ray...Ray Narvaez...I remember." Gavin let his hand drop. 

 

Gavin smiled softly and leaned in closer to Ray, and Ray found himself doing the same. "I remember you now." Gavin's green eyes lit up and tears streaked his face as he closed the gap between then, capturing Ray's lips in a desperate kiss. Ray couldn't keep up the sharade any longer, he had loved this boy for so long. He ran over Gavin's bottom lip with his tounge, begging for entrance, Gavin let him in and their tounges battled for domanice. Gavin's hand tangled itself in Ray's hair and brought them closer. They broke off when the need for air became to great, Ray rested his forhead against Gavin's, smiling. "Where did you go, Vav?" He panted. Taking the hand he had on Gavin's chest and using it to whipe away his tears.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm back now, and....and I'm naked....in your tub." Gavin looked up at Ray with a quizzicall look. Ray just hauled him to his feet and pulled him into the bedroom. He threw Gavin on the bed and crawled ontop of him, loving the way the brit's blush looked against his pale skin. "Ray, I'm still wet-" Ray cut him off. Capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Gavin let his eyes flutter shut and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ray's neck. Ray grinded against Gavin's explosed member, causing the brit to moan into the kiss.

Gavin broke the kiss and Ray attacked his neck. "R-Ray~aah." He moaned as Ray nipped and sucked on his adam's apple. "Ray, I want you to fuck me" Gavin's voice was shaking with need as he grinded his hips against the younger male, looking for any friction he could get. Ray brought his head back up and nibbled on Gavin's earlobe, reaching down to rap his hand around his length "Come again?" Ray cooed into the brit's ear, stroking his cock at a painfully slow rate. Gavin groaned loudly and bucked into his hand, trying to get him to speed up.

 

 

"F-fuck me." Gavin whined, his pleading intoxicating Ray. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week!" Gavin moaned. Ray purred and trailed kisses back down to the brit's stomach,  spreading his legs so he could get a better angle.

He licked and kissed Gavin's inner thighs, pulling longing moans from his kiss-swollen lips.

Ray inched closer, but still made no contact with his cock, which was throbbing from neglect. Gavin threw his head back and whimpered. "Ray, stop teasing me!~" 

Ray granted his wish, kissing the tip before slowly taking it all in his mouth. The feeling of his hot wet mouth was almost too much, Gavin hands shot down to shuffle through the younger man's hair as his bobbed. Ray swirled his tounge around him, sending waves of pleasure all over Gavin's body and causing him to give out a groan of pure extacy, Ray listened to his mumbles of pleasure as he worked. "Aahhh~Ray, right there,  do that again-yeahjustlike that-mmh~oooh How does your tounge even do that?!~"

 

To Vav's displeasure,  Ray released his member from his mouth with a soft 'pop'. He moved back up Gavin's body, putting two fingers to his lips "Suck." He comanded, his vioce was low and rough and raw and it made Gavin's knees buckle, he had never seen Ray this way, never seen him so dominant, oh god he wanted it, he wanted all of it!

Gavin took the didgets in his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tounge all around them, coating them in saliva. Ray watched and the amazing sight made him realise how hard he was against his zipper. He took the didgets from Gavin's mouth and removed his shirt before placing them back. Gavin looked at Ray's still half dressed form and understood that he was hogging all the pleasure for himself, and that just wouldn't due. 

Still sucking and coating his fingers, the older boy moved a hand down to unbuckle Ray's pants. When his button gave a triumphant pop open the brit snaked his hand in and palmed Ray against his boxers.

The sudden skin to skin contact caused Ray to lean over and moan in Gavin's ear,  bucking into his hand. "F-fuck!~"

 

Gavin's hand wrapped around Ray's rock hard lengh and pumped, flicking his tounge against the boys fingers in such a way that Ray started to see stars.

 

Ray took his fingers from Gavin's mouth and placed them at his entrance. The boy gasped from the contact. The younger male slowly pushed into the brit, curling his fingers inside of him, preparing him. Gavin moaned and gripped the bedsheets, pushing himself against Ray's fingers. Their lips clashed together in a sloppy kiss as Ray streached Gavin. Gavin broke the kiss and looked into Ray's eyes, his green orbs ablaze with lust and longing. "Destroy me."

Ray smirked and removed his pants and boxers, spreading Gavin's legs a bit more.

 

"Yes sir."

 

Ray placed himself at Gavin's entrance and slowly pushed all the way into him.The british boy flung his head back and whimpered. "God, your big.~" Ray leaned over and kissed Gavin once again, pumping in and out slowly. He reached down and started stroking Gavin as well, in responce the boy groaned and nipped Ray's bottom lip. Ray moaned into the kiss, Gavin was still so tight that he was amazed he made it all the way in. Gavin broke the kiss and rolled his hips, tightining up at all the right times to get the best sounding moans from his lover. Ray pumped faster and faster as he attacked Gavin's neck once again, sucking hard on his pulse point. 

 

He hit Gavin's G-spot and the brit almost screamed. "Aah!!~R-right there!"

Ray hit that same spot over and over and Gavin couldn't take it anymore, his body was trembling with pleasure and all he saw was white. He came, covering his stomach and Ray's hand in the creamy white liquid. The shot caused his whole body to tence, sending Ray over the edge. The warmth of his body and how tight it was was heaven and Ray couldn't take it anymore. Cumming inside the brit, he pulled out and kissed Gavin sloppily. Gavin kissed back, maintaining it as Ray got off of him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

They broke they kiss for air and looked at each other, soaking in the sights.

 

"Hey Ray." Gavin giggled, still panting.

 

"Hmm?" Ray replied breathlessly.

 

 

"I think I need another bath."

 

 

~ <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
